


Introduction to the Super Stories

by Elektra_1



Series: Super Stories [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elektra_1/pseuds/Elektra_1
Summary: A few words from the author.





	Introduction to the Super Stories

** Introduction to the Super Stories **

Thank you for checking out this series.

The _Super Stories_ was started during the summer hiatus before the Season 4 premiere of The CW’s _Supergirl_ , so consider it AU with ties to canon.

You'll notice I've put a lot of focus on Brainiac-5 and his relationship with Kara Zor-El (Danvers) (something we have not yet seen on the TV show).

There are 2 reasons for this: 1) Brainy quickly became my new favourite character in Season 3, and 2) I’m a stickler for comic canon relationships. Brainiac-5/Kara Zor-El are the equivalent to Lois Lane/Clark Kent in the _Supergirl_ comic book mythos, thus they are my “ship” for this series.

Thanks again for reading! I hope you enjoy the _Super Stories_.

 

 

 


End file.
